


Closer

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has been in the Fake AH Crew for awhile now, its okay to indulge in a bit of me time, just as long as he doesn't fall in love with that cute British guy he met at the bar... Oops?</p><p>(discontinued until further notice 7/8/15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

“You look like you’ve had a rough night” says a voice next to him, he took another sip of his drink before turning to his right, a wild haired man sat with a drink in hand.

“You could say that” replied Ryan with a shrug, rough night, try rough week. Of tearing people from limb to limb, not caring who they were or what they were doing, civilian or bad guy, then again he was pretty sure that they were the bad guys. They didn’t have some robin hood shit going on, kill or be killed, rob or be robbed.

“What are you drinking?” asked the Brit,

“I don’t drink” replied Ryan taking another sip,

“Isn’t that alcohol?” he asked,

“Yes, but I don’t drink” said Ryan with a smirk,

“Really rough night then” laughed the wild haired man.

“Rough… week” hesitated Ryan,

“I’m Gavin” introduced the Brit,

“Ryan” he replied shaking his hand,

“What do you do Ryan?” asked Gavin,

“Nothing important, what do you do?” questioned Ryan.

“I work on movies” said the Brit 

“How exciting, an actor?” queried Ryan, 

“No, I do slow motion stuff, not that exciting, I know an actor friend if you’d prefer him” replied Gavin with a chuckle, Ryan waved the bartender over to grab to more drinks,

“No, it sounds exciting” said the older man with a smile,

“I think you just want to get into my pants” teased Gavin.

“Is it working?” questioned Ryan,

“A little bit, I’d just keep talking” said Gavin running his eyes up and down his body,

“Mine then?” asked Ryan leaning in,

“I guess so” said Gavin with a shrug, Ryan leaned in and kissed the Brit, a hand reached around and grabbed his neck pulling him down for more, he broke the kiss with a whine from Gavin.

“Lovely” said Ryan placing some money on the counter they headed back, his heart was racing when they exited the bar and it raced a lot more that night.


End file.
